


Last Hope

by thatsnotevenfunnyinenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Scarlett Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotevenfunnyinenochian/pseuds/thatsnotevenfunnyinenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has 10 months of his deal left, all he wants to do is send as many Demons back to Hell before he goes there himself. That plan is put on hold when a girl claiming her name is 'Scarlett Winchester' turns up at an empty gas station and kills a Demon right in front of Sam's eyes right before telling him she's their sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So, I must have started this so many times. But I'm hoping this is the last time and I can finally move on with the second chapter - I'm scared that this might come across as a really crappy, amature plot, so if people like it I'd appreciate it if you could leave a comment or message me on my Tumblr. (My url is the same as my username on here).
> 
> The whole plan for this is for it to go along both original and canon story lines, it starts at the beginning of season 3, just after the 'Sin City' episode.

They passed the New Mexico state boarder as the sun started to rise, the radio was on low - Sam's soft snores could be heard from the passenger seat, Dean's quiet singing from the driver's. 

Dean had been driving for easily ten hours now, with nothing more than a five minute break. Not that he minded, he needed something to take his mind off the fact he was going to get dragged to Hell in just over ten months - Sam was still angry at him, he looked over to his younger brother and sighed. 

Driving wasn't helping the nightmare scenarios in his head. After a while he dared turning the radio a little louder, thinking about how hungry he was and noticing Sam was finally starting to awaken. "Hey Sleepyhead" Dean greeted sarcastically as Sam opened his eyes and sat himself up, letting out a groan. 

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"I'd say just past 7am, maybe" Dean replied, Sam had fallen asleep as soon as Dean had forced him to pull over and let him drive. They'd hardly stopped driving since they left Ohio, and still - it was the longest sleep Sam had, had in the last two months. 

Neither of them was sleeping well, both of them terrified of waking up and finding the other not there, a Reaper stood at the end of Dean's bed - or whatever was going to have the pleasure of escorting him downstairs. His guess was that he wasn't going to get the pretty-faced Tessa again. 

Hunger took over Dean's thoughts once again. "I'm going to stop off at the next gas station and grab something to eat" He announced, Sam looked around - noticing they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, wondering how long it would be until they reached the next gas station. 

It turned out, not long. It was an extra mile down the road, still in the middle of nowhere, and looking as if it hadn't had customers for the last twenty years - but it was occupied, a pick-up truck parked round the back and a teenage girl stood behind the counter. Dean left Sam in the car, leaving him to wake up properly. 

Sam sat in silence for a few minutes, watching Dean walk into the store and giving a polite, edging on flirtatious nod to the girl. The younger brother rolled his eyes and then climbed out the Impala himself, in need of fresh air - closing the passenger side door and leaning against it. He shielded his eyes from the sun, wondering why it was so warm. 

It was the gasp that caught his attention, his first instinct was to look over at Dean - even though it wouldn't have even been audible from that far away, and Dean was still trying to choose what candy bar he wanted. He spun round, confronted by two young girls - not much older than the teenager in the store. One had an iron chain around the others neck, and was almost done with the exorcism Sam had heard coming out of his mouth more times than he'd of liked. 

He only rendered what had happened when the black smoke that had emerged from the now-unconscious girl's body was long gone. The other girl let go of the iron chain and the unconscious girl, who fell to her feet.

"Sam Winchester, right?" The mysterious girl asked. Sam was still trying to figure out what he'd just witnessed, even though it was completely obvious - a girl no older than nineteen had just performed an exorcism on a demon Sam hadn't even seen coming. He nodded. 

"I'm Scarlett Winchester, your sister"

Sam was knocked into shock. He stared at her, took in her appearance. She couldn’t be older than 19.

But she looked so much like the picture of Mom he’d seen in Dean’s wallet. 

The only thing that seemed different was her hair, it wasn’t blonde – it was dark brown, he could tell she’d originally had it in some sort of side plait, but the majority of it had fallen out from running. Her face was dirty, the jumper she was wearing was ripped, just liked the leather jacket she wore over it was. The bottom of her boots were caked in mud, he realized she’d leant herself against the Impala, taking deep breaths. 

“We don’t have a sister” Sam said. Scarlett looked up to him, raising an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t have two brothers until about a year ago, things change” She replied, it was scary how confident she was. Part of Sam screamed it was a trick; he didn’t have time to say anything before noticing Dean at the side of him, looking between the two confused. 

“Sister?” Dean repeated, Scarlett pursed her lips and nodded. Dean looked at her for a little longer before shaking her head. “No, it’s a trick” 

She rolled her eyes and sighed, walking round to their side of the Impala – Dean took a step back, half expecting her to take her chance and leap on him, trying to slit open his neck or something. She stood still though. Sam swore he heard him say ‘Cristo’ under his breath, Scarlett probably did too. “You think I’m a demon, don’t you?” She asked.

They both stayed silent. 

Again, she sighed and took of her jacket, laying it on the top of the Impala – then she rolled up the sleeve of her jumper, only to reveal a bandage – the blood had soaked through. “Silver blade” Was all she said. “Your friend Bobby did the whole works, holy water, rock salt, tying me to a chair and repeating pointless exorcisms”

“-Bobby” Dean cut off. She nodded, Dean didn’t wait for a proper response, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Bobby’s speed dial.   
He and Sam stared at each other while the phone rang on loudspeaker. Then to Scarlett, who seemed to be avoiding any sort of eye contact. Bobby didn’t even get to say ‘hi’ as soon as he picked up the phone. “Scarlett Winchester” Dean said. 

There was no reply for a second, only Bobby’s sigh. The kind of sigh to told you he was expecting this. “I was going to tell you…” He started.

“But you just decided to let her turn up unexpected on the boarder of New Mexico?” Dean asked.

“I needed you to see her for yourself first!” Bobby yelled through the phone. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam took the phone from Dean, leaving the older brother to just stare at Scarlett in anger and confusion. But like Sam, the only thing he noticed was her uncanny resemblance to his Mom. 

“We just want to know if she’s who she says she is” Sam said into the phone, his tone a lot softer. 

“Of course she’s not” Dean muttered. 

Scarlett glared at him. “I’ve tried everything on her – silver, salt, holy water, exorcisms, DNA test. She’s a Winchester” Bobby told them. Scarlett stood with her arms crossed and a told-you-so face. “And she has a case for you” 

Dean was too occupied trying to figure out how Bobby could’ve done a DNA test that he almost missed the last part. Bobby had already hung up with a terrible excuse of why he had to go by the time Dean opened his mouth to protest; instead he turned to Sam who had flipped the phone shut. “We already have a case!”

“Not anymore” Scarlett interrupted, nodding over to the other unconscious girl. “That case is done and dusted” Dean looked over to Sam for an explanation, after not seeing Scarlett’s grand entrance. Sam just motioned towards her.

“You did this?” Dean asked. Scarlett nodded. “You exorcised a demon?” She nodded. “You sent it back to Hell?” She nodded. “In the middle of a gas station?” She gave up nodding; instead she just stared at him with raised eyebrows wondering if he was really going to carry on asking questions with that dumb look of disbelief on his face. “But you’re like…twelve” 

“I’m eighteen” She replied flatly, resisting the urge to insult him. “In case I wasn’t clear enough, yes I exorcised a Demon, and yes I sent it back to where it belonged with an exorcism that’s been burned into my mind since I was about six” She repeated, in case the nodding didn’t make it clear enough. 

Sam saw the expression on Dean’s face when she mentioned she’d known the exorcism since she was a child. He knew he was thinking ‘Dad knew he had another kid, and not only did he not tell us, he dragged her into this too’. Mostly because he was thinking the same thing. Quickly he changed the subject. 

“So Scarlett, this case” Sam started. 

“My hometown”

“-Yeah, you can stay there when we’re done too” Dean butted in; Scarlett ignored him while Sam glared at him, his older brother just shrugged. 

“My old boss was always too superstitious for his own good, but his workers haven’t been turning up. Turns out, every one of them have been reported missing” She paused; Sam and Dean looked at her expectantly. “He checked the tapes, turns out that these girls have left with the same guy, every Wednesday – at exactly the same time. That’s not the point though, he swore the guy’s eyes were black when he looked towards the camera, and the cloak room where he and the girls have left from apparently absolutely stinks of sulphur” 

Dean looked reluctant, but Sam shrugged. “We have no other leads” He said. “Where are we going?” 

Scarlett was starting to lose count of how many times Dean rolled his eyes and sighed extra loudly to show he was against the decision, reminding her of a stubborn, pretentious five year old – she ignored him, and so did his younger brother. “City Heights, San Diego” Scarlett told them. 

There was a silence between the three of them, Dean was outnumbered – he gave one last heavy, over-dramatic sigh. “I’m still driving” He snapped, getting straight into the car. Sam opened the back door for Scarlett, and then walked around to the front passenger side. 

“Hey Scarlett, maybe you should get some sleep” Sam suggested, but as he looked into the rearview mirror as the engine started up, Scarlett’s head was already rested against the window and her eyes closed. Dean pulled out of the gas station, as they drove off they saw the cashier run out of the store and over to the woman Scarlett had exorcised. 

Sam and Dean stayed silent for half an hour, apart from Dean informing them both they’d be in New Mexico in 8 hours. The first words uttered after that was Sam asking if Dean wanted him to drive, he was expecting Dean to put up a fight but he pulled over and they swapped. 

“Dean, listen, Bobby knows more than the two of us and Dad put together – I have to trust him on this” Sam announced, knowing that Scarlett was properly asleep. 

“I can’t believe we have a sister” Dean deadpanned. 

“You can’t, or you won’t?” Sam asked. Dean looked over to him – glaring. He didn’t reply for a while.

“But, where did she even come from?” Dean whispered suddenly. “Why…” Sam shot a side glance to his brother. “Why does she look so much like Mom?” He said it like he’d been keeping it back for hours; Sam was just relieved that he wasn’t the only person who thought it – even though the only reply he could give was a shrug. 

-

The drive to San Diego was longer and quieter than they both expected, Scarlett woke just as they were driving into City Heights – they didn’t say anything to her, and just watched through the rearview mirror as she sat up straight and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Scarlett didn’t even bother looking at them or saying anything – feeling the tension, and just stared out the window. Both brothers observed she didn’t look happy to be back home. 

“So, where are we going?” Sam asked.

“We’re close actually, carry on driving – I’ll show you where to turn” Scarlett answered. He did as she said, they drove for another ten minutes – she told him to turn right, and then left into a small, cobbled parking lot behind a run-down strip club.

They climbed out the Impala. “Asmodeus?” Dean asked – reading the sign on the bricks, Scarlett nodded and walked over to the back door of the building, kneeling down in front of a plant pot in which the only thing growing resembled a dying weed. She pulled the plant right from its roots and threw it on the ground, digging into the soil and eventually pulling out a sliver key. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other as she unlocked the door in silence and wait for them to go in before her – she closed the door after herself and flicked the lights on. “I’m guessing you were a waitress…at a strip club?” Dean said, looking around – it was a lot more grand inside than it was on the outside. 

“You could say that” Scarlett answered. 

“Think you could introduce me to some of your friends?” He asked her, smirking – she turned to him, wearing the same expression he was.

“If they’re still alive, yeah”

-

“He doesn’t like me, does he?” Scarlett said as her and Sam squeezed into the small video room. Dean had gone off to check the cloak room. 

“You could of come here with Dad himself and he wouldn’t believe you” Sam told her – Scarlett put a cassette of CCTV footage into the video player, it started on the footage Scarlett planned to show Sam – a man, around 6’0 talking to a girl she recognized as Mollie. 

It went on like that for two minutes. “He’s flirting with them and its working” Scarlett observed. “It shouldn’t be, Mollie only did this because her Mum was ill – she was in a relationship, a committed one at that” Sam looked down at her, impressed. Suddenly, the mystery guy looked right to the camera and they both saw it, jet black eyes. 

“Demons” They both said at the same time. 

Each video for each Wednesday night for the past four weeks was the same. Same guy, same jet black eyes, different stripper. 

Suddenly, Sam’s cell rang. “Dean?” He answered.

“Scarlett was right, this place does stink of sulphur” Dean said on the other end. 

“So, we have a case?” Sam asked.


End file.
